Cosmic Love
by pfirsichkind
Summary: A collection of oneshots, mostly Ten/Rose or Ten.2/Rose. May be continued. Rated T for safety.
1. Fragile

Donna calls you, but you don't listen. The loud noises around you become a buzzing background sound. Your stare at something you just pulled out of your pockets.

It's a single white lily and you know where it comes from.

You remember the hot evening at the beach, you remember the crowds and the laughter and you remember the beautiful sparkle in Rose's eyes when you stepped out of the TARDIS.

She had asked you for a dance and you whirled around with the others, clasping and stomping along to the beat of the rhythmic music. Your superior biology had given up after a few hours ago, while Rose could still go on, driven by pure joy and ecstasy.

When you finally stopped, you had to carry her to the beach, because her legs wouldn't hold her anymore. She leaned against you, her hair disheveled by the wind, the sand sticking to her sweaty skin.

You had plugged one of the white flowers from the round, explaining to Rose that these would never wither, that they were eternal, feeding themselves with the energy of all living things around them. You remember her smiling sadly, because the words unlike you hung unspoken between you.

You had tucked the flower behind her ear and told her she looked beautiful - for a human. Later that night she had given it back, asking you to put it away so she wouldn't lose it while dancing.

Donna's voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You want to tug the lily back into your pockets, but then you hesitate. You put it into your chest pocket instead, so it won't get lost in the depth of your coat.

Rose tells you to hurry up so you won't be late for Tony's birthday party, but you don't hear one word. Your mind is focused on something else entirely. Wanting to push your mobile into your chest pocket, you had found something else already occupying the space there.

The white lily.

A tiny smile creeps onto your face and you grab Rose's hand, pulling her close to you. You tug the flower into her hair and lean forward, whispering into her ear that she is beautiful. Human or not.


	2. Love is the best medicine

"Rose, what is this? Make it stop!", the Doctor whined, curling into a shivering mess. Rose grinned and put a cold piece of cloth on his forehead. "They call it a cold. Now stop pretending you are going to die. It can't be that bad."

The Doctor shot her a glare, before turning away again, starting to cough violently. Rose helped him sit up and patted his back soothingly. "Alright, it sounds bad.", she admitted, smiling sympathetically. When the fit stopped, the Doctor flopped back into the cushions, throwing an arm over his hot forehead. "Can't believe you humans are living with that permanently. It's awful."

That made Rose laugh. "Seriously? You can deal with Daleks, but a simple cold is too much? Now stop talking, your throat is hoarse enough already." She tucked him into the bed, throwing an extra duvet over him. "That'll keep you warm. Try sleep a little and I make you a soup and some tea."

He nodded. Tea sounded heavenly.

There were feather light touches on his forehead and the soothing material of soft gauze, wiping away the sweat of his overheated body. He tried to form a word, but all the strength in his body had left. He couldn't even lift his eyelashes. Warm breath ghosted over his ear shell and he finally recognized Rose's voice.

"Doctor, wake up. Soup's ready."

He made a disapproving sound, trying to shake his head, but stopping when an immense pain hit his nerves. Groaning, he mumbled: "Head, Rose…"

She put her cold hand on his skin and he immediately let out a content sight. Her hand started to play with the damp hair, clinging to his skin. He tried leaning into the touch without moving so much. "Head ache?", he heard her whisper and he hummed. "'m cold, too…"

There was a short silence and he hoped she wouldn't laugh at him again, for being so childish. It wasn't his fault though. His body wasn't used to being human yet. With two hearts, fighting viruses had been no problem. Now he had to deal with the consequences of a lower-rated immune system: nasty colds, making him feel gross and sticky. He'd like to kick his other self hard for not having to deal with pain like this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a shifting body. Shortly after the mattress dipped and he felt Rose's body lying down next to him. She took him by the shoulders and managed to pull his head onto her upper body, letting him rest on her soft chest. With his last strength left, he turned towards her, curling into her side, ignoring the humanity of it for the benefit of the amazing experience of her cold skin against his feverish body. Her chuckles vibrated in her chest and he relaxed, listening to her steady heartbeat.

She started playing with the curls in his neck, then combed her skilled fingers through his hair, massaging all the right points to soothe his massive head ache. He shivered uncontrollably, now far more of pleasure than of pain.  
"'s good…"

Rose smiled. She pulled the duvet up and over the Doctor's body, then leaned back into the cushions, looking out of the window. Her thoughts begun to wander, back to all the times when it was her, tucked against the Doctor's chest while he whispered the gentle words, moving her hands over all the places that hurt. She was glad to be the one to help this time. It made her feel needed, more than ever. She had to admit, that happened a lot lately. While seeming to be human from the outside, the doctor had absolutely no clue how to live like one. So she took his hand and guided him through a new world, him following her with that childish glee in his eyes and the curiosity she had always found charming. It made her fall in love with him all over again.  
She had to admit, that there would always be a spark of hope inside her, that one day her real doctor would return. He - both of them - knew that, too. Yet, she did understand his actions. And she thanked him for it. Thanked him for giving her a part of him to stand by her. And what a huge part it was.

She stopped threading her fingers through his hair, marking that the violent shakes of his body had stopped. He seemed asleep now and his forehead didn't feel like she would be able to fry an egg on it anymore. When she tried shifting to reach out for the cup of tea, his arms slid around her, tugging her back with surprisingly lot of strength. Chuckling she gave up and shifted downwards instead, letting her head rest on a cushion, closing her eyes. Might as well have a good nap then.

Her eyes shot open again, when something wet dribbled on the exposed skin of her stomach where the Doctor's head had flopped onto.

"Doctor, you are not drooling on me, are you?!"

A soft snore was her only answer.

- fin


	3. Familiar

His head lies heavily on her belly and she feels his warm breath on her skin. He traces the inner side of her leg with his fingers. She's reading a book, except she doesn't. Didn't for a least 30 minutes now.

She wonders where the itch in his fingers is gone. He's never been so calm before. There's always a restlessness in his bones and she knows only one way to still it. It's blue and woody and beautiful - not sexy - but right now it's still small and weak and in the cellar.

Her belly is neither blue nor is it woody

She lets her book fall to the side and looks at him, puzzled. When his head finally moves to look at her, she doesn't even need to ask. He has this habit of reading her thoughts, even though he should have lost the ability to do that.

"Two hearts, Rose. I can hear two hearts."

And her heart breaks while she smiles at him and he pillows his head on her belly again, listening to her and his son's heart beating in union.


	4. Into my arms

"Pete, wait a moment".

Jackie grabbed her husband's sleeve, successfully stopping him in his movements, but kept her eyes firmly on the garden. Pete turned and gazed through the window.

Down there on the terrace, right next to the table, the Doctor had just grabbed Rose's hand, stopping her in gathering the plates. The first notes of Nick Cave's 'Into my Arms' trailed off the radio and Jackie smiled brightly. "Oh that cheesy bloke."

In the dawn light, said man pulled Rose into his arms and slowly started to dance with her. Rose steps were hesitant at first, then she pulled him even closer, laying her head on his chest. The Doctor kissed her hair, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, eyes starring into nothing.

Jackie bit her lip. It was the first time she saw those two share a close moment. Two weeks had passed and they had mostly been filled with PR moments about the mysterious man Rose had come back with, about John Smith being introduced to passports, ID cards, a job, Torchwood, their new flat. It had been a busy and awkward atmosphere between all of them and despite the hug and the kiss on the beach, those two hadn't shared anything more than friendly and hesitant smiles.

Suddenly Rose pulled back, startling the Doctor, who immediately grabbed her by her armpits as if being afraid she would run away. Rose was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, shoulders shaking, her hands trying to hide her face. But the Doctor didn't let her. He grabbed her hands, pulled them away, whispering something. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, then furiously shook her head. Her rapid movements were stopped when the Doctor gathered her face in his hands. He softly kissed the top of her hair, then her forehead, then her nose.

Jackie let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding back, when Rose started to laugh and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

They started swaying again, not sharing a word or a look. Not until again, Rose started to pull back. This time however she smiled at him. He answered with a slightly nervous grin, eyes focused on her face. She lifted her hands, grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his forehead like she had down it at Krop Tor. He closed his eyes, pulling her closer.

Jackie started nibbling on her fingers.

Never touching, her lips wandered over his face. Rose resisted for a moment, then softly pressed her lips against his. She pulled back immediately and the Doctor opened his eyes. They stared at each other. Then the Doctor returned this kiss. Longer this time but without passion, eyes shut, not moving. Seconds passed, seconds with them just holding each other and savoring the moment.

The song's last accords started to play and the Doctor made them move again, soothing his fingers over Rose's blond hair.  
He let his eyes wander, noticing Jackie at the window. He smiled at her, a happy and open smile and Jackie couldn't help but return the grin.

Another more upbeat song started to play and the Doctor looked at Rose again, whispering something into her ear. She stumbled backwards, laughing loudly. Suddenly another giggle joined hers and Jackie saw a little shadow whooshing out onto the terrace. Tony slammed into the Doctor's body with all the power he could muster up. The surprise attack did the rest and the Doctor fell onto his bottom, a cheering child bouncing on his belly. Rose laughed even louder, catching the attention of her brother who then threw himself onto the blonde woman. Her laughter changed into cries of surrender when the Tony tickled her mercilessly. The Doctor however couldn't resist her pleading very long and grabbed Tony, ignoring his loud cries of protest. Grinning, he dragged him back into the house, then started to chase him up the stairs when Tony managed to break free.

Rose's laughter faded and for a short moment she remained sitting on the grass as if composing herself. Then she hastily got up and joined in running after her little brother.


End file.
